Vampire Accademy Through Thick and Thin
by Sapphire Encrusted Locket
Summary: Utau and Amu. They have become the best of friends since Ikuto left. And they also share a special thing in common... They are both fledgling vampires! They have to attend a special academy, where they both find someone VERY familiar indeed.


_**She held the violin close to her heart. **_

"_**Amu… Don't do this." A male voice called gently.**_

_**This is the last time, she vowed. **_

"_**Amu!" it called once more.**_

_**And with that, she lay the violin on a mountain of fry wood, and set it alight.**_

"_**The last time." She murmured under her breath.**_

_**5 years later**_

"Ne, Amu-chan?" Yuiki Yaya poked her pink-haired friend in the ribs.

"Ah, Gomen. I was just thinking." Replied Amu.

"Oh."

….

"I'm skipping the last two periods today guys." Amu said out of the blue.

Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Rima and Kairi were all sat on their table for lunch.

"Why, Amu-chan?" Tadase enquired.

Ever since _he _left, Tadase and Amu's relationship had strengthened. They were now officially an item.

"I… have some business to attend to."

Everyone nodded their heads. They knew not too probe into Amu's business too much.

_**Last two periods**_

Amu was walking through the streets of Kyoto. The blossoms floated, seemingly making a pathway as they parted when Amu walked through them. She was deep in thought when she bumped into something hard and soft and fell to the ground painfully.

"Hey! Do you mind watching were th-" Amu started.

But it was too late, the person had already started to carry on running away. Amu stared at the persons retreating figure. Tall, black clad and midnight blue hair. A tear rolled down her cheek, as Amu mentally scolded herself for thinking it could be him. It was just black hair, but the light had made it look blue, she convinced herself.

Finally, Amu had reached her destination.

She went into the building. In big black letters on front of the buildings was EASTER MUSIC CO.

Finding her way through the endless, twisty corners, Amu reached a door that had Tsukiyomi Utau printed on the front. Not bothering to knock, Amu walked in. The room was empty, so Amu plopped herself on Utau's purple couch, and decided to wait for her there. Eventually, she got bored, and Amu started to sing to herself. Although she was not well trained, there was no doubt Amu could sing.

_**Crash  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound  
Crash  
Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free**_

Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world

Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
Cause who we were  
Is gone forever

Crash  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free

Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
_**[Other people]**__** Crash world, yeah yeah**_

Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should've seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing  
emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free

Go on  
Get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
_**Living in a crash world**_

_**Crash world, yeah, yeah…**_

A dainty cough came from the doorway.

"Utau? Sorry, you weren't here so I ju-"

"It's fine Amu. But your voice… it's still full of depression."

"Utau!" Amu started sobbing uncontrollably.

Utau rushed over and pulled Amu into a tight embrace, and started crying too.

"U-Utau… I miss h-him so m-much! I want Ikuto b-back h-here!"

"M-me too." Utau mumbled through tears.

The pair stay like that for a while. When they pulled apart, they both smiled.

"Utau, I'm sorry for being so selfish. He's your brother, and I'm sorry for making you cry…"

"Amu… We all need to let our feelings come out sometime or other, otherwise they'll turn to anger and hatred."

Amu smiled.

"That's more like it!" Utau re-assured.

_**SOMEHWERE ELSE**_

"_**Ignore your feelings for her. They aren't real. You and I both know what she's capable of. And some day so will she. As for your sister, I suppose there is nothing I can say to make you feel better about that. Just deal with it. If you don't, someone else will."**_

"_**Yes…Of course Kazoumi."**_

"_**Now now, Ikuto. Call me father."**_

"_**Shut up! You can make me do some things, but I shall never call you father. Not until the day I die, or after!"**_

_**And with that, the door slammed as Ikuto strode down the halls. Of course he couldn't complete this mission. Even if it was their type that killed his mother, it wasn't Amu or Utau directly. **_

"_**Damnit!" Ikuto cursed under his breath.**_

_**BACK TO AMU**_

Amu was walking back to her place. She lived in a one bed-roomed apartment round the corner from Utau.

Suddenly, someone or something grabbed her neck, and dragged her down an alley way.

Amu didn't speak. But she laughed. An innocent laugh. Too innocent.

The person hesitated, and loosened his grip on her neck. Simply out of shock.

"I pity the poor fool, who comes to me looking for trouble." Amu stated, in a voice so dark not even she recognized it.

Suddenly, Amu swung her feet back and kicked the man with all her might, in his gut.

She ran home, and locked herself in the bathroom. Panting heavily, she threw herself against the door.

"What… what was that? Why did I?" Amu stood up and observed herself in the mirror.

Staring straight back at her were not a pair of honey golden orbs, but a pair of ravishing, demonic crimson eyes, blacking around the edges.

Amu's mouth formed a tiny 'o'. And that's when she noticed something glisten in the light. Opening her mouth wider, Amu saw in her mouth, what looked like budding fangs. Her skin, noticeably paler, and her hair, considerably lighter, longer and softer. Amu raised a hand too touch her skin. It seemed softer than her hair that now reached down to her waist. She was breath-taking.

"What… Am I becoming?"

_**UTAU'S HOUSE**_

"Aahh, that was a nice shower." Utau murmured to herself.

She splashed her face with water, and looked up into the mirror. Her mouth dropped open.

Her hair, had gained several purple streaks, her skin, a lot paler than before, and her eyes, now a deep blood-red. Fangs had started to sprout. Although Utau had never been ugly, the opposite in fact. Utau had been considered gorgeous. And now… she was absolutely stunning.

Utau ran to grab her mobile, and clicked the number 6. Amu was on her speed-dial.

"Amu, I'm…"

"Utau I'm..."

They both said at the same time;

"I think… I'm a vampire!"

"Shit…"


End file.
